CREID
by athira80
Summary: Athrun got shot and how Kira will handle it. AthrunKira (Shonen-Ai, Death, Angst)


**Title:** Creid

**Author:** athira80

**Date started:** 27 May 2004

**Category: **Angst, Death, Shonen-Ai****

**Ratings:** PG-13

**Pairings:** Athrun Zala & Kira Yamato

**Disclaimers:** All the characters are owned by Bandai Sunrise from Gundam Seed

**CREID**

by: athira80

In the middle of winter, a small town was invaded. A peace treaty, which occurred before the war between the two countries, was a total fake. Several soldiers were walking and shooting the civilians with no mercy. Noises of gunfire echoed in a thin air as the civilians' cries of horror could be heard from every town's angle. Snowflakes and dust of smoke were mixing together, polluting the air.

Two boys were managed to get themselves out from the city. A blue haired boy was struggling himself to walk as the other boy helping him by lifting him on his shoulder. The boy just got shot on his lower body and the boy gritted his teeth to ease the pain. His hands were covered of blood, which came from it. No matter how many layers of bandages the boy's body had been covered, the blood won't stop flowing. The pain was so great that he had to fall himself on the ground, forcing the other boy to fall with him as well.

"Athrun! Daijobu desuka?"

"I'm…I'm alright…Kira…" he lied.

"The soldiers will be here in any minute! Come on! Let's go!!" Kira pulled the other boy's hand, forcing him to stand up and to continue walking.

The other boy, Athrun, ignored him as he slowly brought himself to the nearest tree and leaned against it. Athrun sighed. His hands were touching the white ground as his fade emerald eyes were staring to nothingness. Bunch of snowflakes were resting on his blue hair, making his hair almost looks like a shining crown. After a long pause, his quiet voice reached the other boy.

"Kira…I don't think I can do this anymore…" he said with his closed eyes.

"No!" Kira quickly replied, " We have to start walking!! Come on!"

Athrun could see that Kira was holding back his tears. Kira gritted his teeth, with his hands still locked on his arms, pulling him.

"Urgh…Athrun! Hayakkuu!!!"

"Iie, Kira…"

Athrun pulled his hand back, leaving the other boy's eyes wide in surprise.

"Why?? Why do you think that I want me to leave you? You know we've been together and you want it to end it just like this??" Kira said, raising his tone as he kneeled down, lowering with his face as the same level as Athun's.

Athrun did not pay any attention to what Kira said to him. Instead, he slowly lifted his hands on the brown haired boy's cheeks. He pulled him closer and their lips met. Kira gasped before his body began to tremble and shaking. Not because of the cold, it was because his feelings were mingled with so many things. He didn't want to lose Athrun. He didn't want his memories with Athrun vanished into a thin air. He felt that this kiss would be his last kiss he ever shared with his beloved. Kira closed his eyes, cherishing their last moment.

As they ended up the kiss, both boys were glaring on each other's eyes, like there's no tomorrow.

"Aishiteru…" Athrun whispered.

Then, all of a sudden, Athrun's strong hands pushed Kira away from him.

"Go…now…"

Kira shook his head with tears flowing on his cheeks. He still seemed doesn't want to leave him behind. Athrun gritted his teeth in anger, annoyed by Kira's stubborn behaviour. He didn't want to get Kira killed, no matter what. He had to force the boy to leave and saving his life. Leaving with no choice, he grabbed the snow from the ground by a handful and threw it to his lover. Kira grunted as chunks of ice hits his arms, protecting his face.

"Kono Baka-yarou!!! Goo!! NOOW!!!" he repeated, screaming on top of his lungs.

Athrun's screaming almost made Kira jumped a little in shock. With his trembling body, he closed his eyes tightly, courage himself to turn his back on Athrun. And then, he finally decided to run, leaving the other boy behind.

Athrun closed his eyes, with his head leaning on the tree. It did take a long time to get rid of him. He sighed. His eyes were now looking on the fallen snow from the sky.

"So beautiful…" he said, reaching out towards the sky.

The snow reminds him the moment when the first time they got together. Their first warm moment under the blanket during the night, their soft and passionate kisses which they shared together. He still remembered the moment when Kira's body were shaking before they made love for each other. It was his first time. Their first time, and that was only a few months ago. It was such a pity knowing those beautiful memories only lasts in a very short term of a lifetime.

Perhaps God was playing with them. Playing with their destiny and fate…

Athrun chuckled a little by the thought of it.

A moment later, Athrun could hear some heavy footsteps. There were still some soldiers wandering around the area. Athrun's thought turned to Kira, he wondered if the other boy was safe. It was a stupid mistake, he thought, forcing him to leave knowing that Kira doesn't hold any weapons on him.

Sounds of reloaded gun reached his ears. His emerald green eyes turned to it. The soldiers were standing in front of him with their guns pointing straight at him.

Athrun did not sighed this time. He let out a deep breath and a sad smile emerged on his pale face.

'BANG!'

Kira stopped his tracks and quickly turned to his back as the sound of gunfire reached his ears.

"Athrun?"

_'Go! NOW!!!'_

Kira shook his head as Athrun's voice echoed inside his head. He hesitated at first, whether he should move forward or the other way. His feet wanted to move forward, but the other part of him wanted to go back to see if Athrun's alright.

"Athrun…"

The boy decided to go back. His heart raced fast, hoping that he would see his lover standing still. As he reached where Athrun sat last time, he did not expect on what he see right in front of his eyes.

Athrun was already gone. His body was already half covered by the red snow.

The amethyst-eyed boy stood in silence. He almost couldn't believe on what he sees right in front of him. Athrun was there a minute ago. He was still breathing, touching his cheeks, and they just shared a kiss. Now he was lying in front of him. He would not be able to see his emerald green eyes anymore. His eyes were close forever.

Kira covered his mouth in disbelief as he slowly walking towards the body. He kneeled beside it, touching his beloved shoulder's to see if he would grunt or anything that gives him a sign that he's still alive. He shook him several times, calling out his name. No response.

Tears were flowing heavily as his body began to shake. Realization struck him. He lifted him, holding him tight against his chest. His face looked towards the snowy sky as he opened his mouth. He shouted as loud as he could, beating the sound of heavy wind,

"AAATHHRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave him behind, he decided. The boy felt that he didn't have any strength left. He then started searching for any kind of weapon, which could kill him and could lead him to his Athrun.

Kira smiled. He found a dagger inside Athrun's jacket. The dagger was still clean and shiny and it won't remain the same for long. The boy ached in pain as he slashed his throat with it. Tears and blood were mingled on his face and neck. Smile of satisfaction painted on his face as he looked down to the other boy.

"Ath..run…call me baka, once again….like you always did…"

His eyes were locked towards the sky as he whispered inside his heart. He could feel his vocal chord could no longer functioning.

_"God…promise me that you'll unite us once again. _

_Not in fear. Not in sorrow. But in happiness and joy…"_

With his last breath, he closed his eyes for the last time, lying beside his beloved on the icy red snow.

-END-

The title "CREID" originally is from one of the song titles of Xenogears CREID, the arranged version of "Inori, Hitono Nozomi no Yorokobiyo" from Xenogears soundtrack, composed by Yasunori Mitsuda. The story was highly influenced from the song since the song has melancholy atmosphere and minor melody in it.

Thank you, readers!


End file.
